Helado
by CCPHyuga
Summary: — Lucy, tengo calor, así que… si no me convidas ese puto helado, me veré obligado a comerte a ti. / UA / Oneshot / [StingxLucy] Crack.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail y todos sus peronajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama.

* * *

**N/A:** Hi, minna! Aquí reaparezco con mi segundo StiLu -o StiCy, aún no me decido-.

Sí, sé que muchos dirán: "!Pero qué pareja tan crack!". En realidad a mí me encanta, y no pude evitarlo, lo escribí porque la idea estaba azotando mi mente desde ayer por la noche, y, enserio, parecía no querer salir de mi cabeza. Me estoy liberando con esta publicación ^^

En fin, disfruten de su lectura.

* * *

**Helado****.**

_Capítulo único_

.

.

.

.

Los nervios y la ira comenzaron a atacar a la rubia. Su mano derecha, en la cual descansaba aquel folleto de ciencias, comenzó a temblarle ligeramente. La otra mano, con la cual sostenía cuidadosamente aquel postre del demonio, se removió inquietantemente, provocando que pequeñas gotas de crema blanca cayeran y mancharan su falda del instituto.

Exhaló, y ya sin contenerse, levantó la mirada llena de prepotencia, la cual, obviamente iba dirigida a su observador, quien parecía haberla estado espiando durante horas.

— Oh, vamos…— empezó él, con una arrogante sonrisa ladina. De esas sonrisas que él siempre le dedicaba, de esas que ella odiaba sólo porque la habían _flechado_.

— Bien…— suspiró ella intentando calmarse. Ciertamente, no era como si le molestara que un chico la estuviese mirando tan detenidamente. El caso era que justo _ése_ chico no dejaba de verla como si la estuviera indagando acerca de un crimen, de una forma que la irritaba—. ¿Podrías dejar de verme así?— recriminó al fin.

— Oe. — sonrió él, siempre, con sorna—. ¿Es que ahora no puedo mirarte, Lucy-san?

— No, no puedes— se plantó—, no de esa manera tan… _acosadora_.

— No te hagas de la exquisita, rubia…— replicó burlón, aún sin que ella terminara—. No es como si estuviera babeando aquí, precisamente por ti.

— Di ya que quieres de una vez— bufó ella, sacando a relucir su malhumor. El helado volvió a gotear sobre su falda. Estaba casi derretido en su totalidad. Lo apartó un poco—. Mierda.

Sting Eucliffe observó detenidamente el recorrido que atravesó la lengua de la chica al llevarse el postre a la boca. Ciertamente, ella de por sí ya era una tentación.

— Estoy acalorado, rubia— confesó llevando las manos a los bolsillos.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Llorar?

Él lo sabía. Ella aparentemente no lo soportaba, siempre estaba de aquí para allá regañándolo y tratándolo mal. Y aquella era, justamente, la razón por la cual a él le encantaba molestarla. Le encantaba verla frunciendo el ceño de manera única, sólo porque él se acercaba a hablarle.

Verla irritarse con tanta facilidad, de alguna manera lograba excitarlo, lo cual era raro… pero divertido. Eso. Lucy hacía su vida tan divertida como esos juegos de acción que tanto emocionan a los chicos. Ella era su diversión, y por ese motivo él no dejaría de ser como era con ella.

— Ah, Lucy-san, tú siempre respondiendo tan malhumorada…— dijo, sólo con la intención de enojarla más. Sabía que ella quería estudiar y por ello fue hasta ese árbol para leer. Estarla molestando justo en ese momento y lugar, era razón suficiente para ganarse un golpe, o una regañada, o, simplemente una zarandeada—. Yo sólo… dije que tengo calor…— terminó relamiéndose los labios y observando aquel helado de crema derretido y casi terminado.

— Ah, no. Eso no…— chilló ella a la vez que se ponía de pie. No estaba para andar regalando dulces. Hacía casi cuarenta grados de calor, y ese fue el último helado de crema americana que había en la cafetería del instituto. En síntesis, era su tesoro. Y no se lo daría a nadie. Y mucho menos a _él_—. Ve y búscate a otra persona que te de su helado, Eucliffe.

— Ah, pero, Lucy-san, yo… quiero _ése_ helado— recalcó observando y apuntando con el dedo índice el que ésta traía en las manos. Ella negó rotundamente.

— Pues, sigue queriéndolo, entonces.

— Es que era el último.

— No sabes cuánta lástima me da.

Sting rió. Lucy bufó.

— Eres egoísta, rubia. Muy, muy egoísta. ¿Acaso no te apiadas de un inocente compañero tuyo sediento y acalorado?

— No.

Y sí, era egoísta, después de todo. Porque en realidad ella ya no quería ese helado —la había empalagado—, sólo estaba decidida a terminárselo porque, así como él se pasaba un día entero fastidiándola, ella deseaba también tener una oportunidad para cabrearlo.

Bah. ¿A quién engañaba?

Era obvio que en realidad se estaba negando porque sabía perfectamente que ´le seguiría insistiendo hasta cansarse, lo que significaba que se quedaría junto a ella unos momentos más. Ya había arruinado su momento de estudio, lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella era acompañarla. Aun cuando eso implicaba estar discutiéndose, mientras ella se dedicaba a saborear lentamente aquella derretida crema posada en un pequeño cono.

— Seré claro: te llevaste el último helado americano. Es culpa tuya que esté muriéndome de calor.

— Pues felicidades.

Él se revolvió ansiosamente su rubia, corta y desordenada cabellera, y negó un par de veces con la cabeza, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa ladina algo traviesa.

— Lucy, _tengo calor_— dijo por enésima vez, aunque, nótese esta vez el repentino tono algo ronco y sumamente seductor—, así que… si no me convidas ese _puto_ helado, me veré obligado a comerte _a ti_ para poder saciarme.

Shock.

La aludida estuvo a punto de responderle, de mala gana, toda sonrojada y avergonzada, cuando las palabras se atascaron en su garganta, y parecía haber quedado tiesa como una piedra. Ningún sector de su escultural cuerpo le respondió ¿Qué demonios?

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que él se acercara de manera brusca y la acorralara contra el fornido roble —por el cual hacía sólo unos minutos ella se había recostado—, mientras el folleto caía al suelo, y le arrebataba el helado de las manos.

_Sting 6 — Lucy 0_

— Rubia— susurró sensualmente él junto a sus oídos, erizándole la piel al toque. Ella refunfuñó, sabiéndose totalmente en desventaja—. No me dejas otra alternativa…— continuó e inmediatamente se llevó el postre a la boca, dando un primer mordisco al cono.

Se relamió peligrosamente los labios cerca de ella. Demasiado cerca.

— Sting Eucliffe…— logró mascullar ella entre dientes, a punto de perder lo que le quedaba de cordura. Una de las manos del chico se paseó juguetonamente por su cintura, provocándole una especie de escalofrío—. Suéltame. Ahora.

— Está delicioso, realmente…— mencionó después de haber saboreado nuevamente el helado, ignorando completamente la orden recibida—. Debí suponerlo: sabe aún mejor luego de que tú lo probaras primero…

Las mejillas de Heartfilia se encendieron, y se lamentó infinitamente el no poderse mover ni controlar su agitada respiración, que se entremezclaba irregularmente con la del muchacho.

— S-suéltame. Hazlo o…— tragó grueso. Estaba empezando a tener más calor—, o te mato. Déjame ir.

— Tu cuerpo no parece querer lo mismo que dices…— anunció al observar cómo uno de los brazos de ella fue a parar misteriosamente sobre el hombro masculino. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida al no recordar cuándo exactamente había hecho ese movimiento. Él sonrió prepotente—. ¿Sabes? Este helado ya es prácticamente agua…— comentó elevándolo justo frente a sus rostros. Goteó un poco de crema de la punta del cono—. Se me ocurrió cómo puede seguir siendo delicioso.

Ante la atenta mirada de su rubia favorita, Sting mordisqueó los bordes libres del cono, hasta encontrarse nuevamente con la crema blanca. Sonrió y la estampó contra los labios de la chica.

Esta última, desconcertada, intentaba quejarse, cuando él, burlón, le llenaba cada vez más la boca, nariz, mejillas e incluso la camisa — sobre la cual no paraba de gotear—, de crema americana. Él arrojó el cono ya vacío contra el césped y, antes de que su prisionera fuera capaz de escapar o articular alguna protesta, se agachó un poco, a fin de quedar a su estatura y… la besó.

Y así: Lucy Heartfilia versus Sting Eucliffe, estaban librando una exquisita batalla por el control de aquel desesperado contacto. La princesita aplicada, contra el idiota socarrón de la clase A del último año de la preparatoria. Opuestos no tan opuestos atraídos… ¿Quién lo diría?

Estaban allí, a la deriva de poder ser descubiertos por cualquier persona en cualquier momento. Porque tan sólo se encontraban en una pequeña plaza frente al instituto, desolada, por el momento, pues las clases habían acabado hacía una hora aproximadamente, y los alumnos no acostumbraban a quedarse a vagar por los alrededores de la institución. Ella sólo había decidido quedarse allí porque, sabía perfectamente que, al llegar a casa, no podría estudiar, pues Natsu aparecería de la nada —como siempre— con cualquier estupidez que fuera capaz de distraerla. En tanto que él… Él sólo permanecía allí para poder molestarla. Porque había cumplido con su castigo de quedarse treinta minutos más en la biblioteca, cuando salió y la vio allí sola, saboreando sensualmente aquel postre, quitándole todas las ganas de volver directamente a casa como un chico bueno.

El beso estaba cargado de fogosidad, lujuria, y también cierta dulzura (americana, para ser precisos); y aunque necesitaban recuperar el aire de vez en cuando, sólo eran capaces de separarse durante escasos segundos. Sus mentes estaban tan lejos en ese momento, que no podían pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en aquel atroz desliz de lenguas, que hacía el contacto todavía más brusco y pasional.

Eucliffe llevó descaradamente una mano hasta la cumbre de la falda escolar, acariciando suavemente —apenas rozando— los muslos femeninos. Lucy gimió entre el beso, mientras se dedicaba a enredar aún más sus dedos en la _también rubia_ cabellera de él.

Completamente divertido por la ferocidad que había adoptado la dulce Heartfilia al besarlo, Sting llevó las manos al rostro de la fémina e intentó apaciguarla acariciando sus sonrojadas mejillas. Como si hubiera puesto a toda una fiera en calma, cuando el beso se hizo menos impetuoso y más pesado, él cortó el roce, despegando sus labios ya hinchados con suma lentitud, para besarla fugazmente en la punta de la nariz.

— Cielos…— mencionaba él jadeante, observando a una Lucy completamente avergonzada intentando desesperadamente recuperar el oxígeno perdido—. No creí que fueras a irte tan lejos, princesita…

— Cálla…te— chilló en exceso enrojecida.

Se agachó frunciendo el ceño, y rápidamente tomó su folleto de ciencias que estaba tendido en el suelo. No quería verlo a los ojos, le daba demasiada vergüenza, y bronca, el saberse perdedora y, peor aún, haber cedido ante _él_.

— Oe, ¿ya te vas?— inquirió él, observando cómo se giraba a gran velocidad y empezaba a caminar.

— Piérdete.

— Lucy.

Quedó estática al ser sujetada fuertemente de un brazo. Volteó el rostro para encontrarse con la azulada e intensa mirada que él le dedicaba, sin rastro de burla o arrogancia alguna.

— Lo…siento. — murmuró con dificultad—. Es que era el último helado de mi sabor favorito, tenía que hacer algo para recuperarlo — ella rodó los ojos algo divertida—. Además, no es mi culpa no poder contener la imperiosa necesidad de arrancarte la boca de una, en serio.

— ¿Has dicho algo?— ella fingió indiferencia.

— Er… te amo.

Miles de mariposas invadieron su estómago y comenzaron a revolotear dentro, causándole un cosquilleo y una leve sensación de mareo.

— Sting…

— Ve a casa y estudia ciencias…— recomendó con una mueca de fingida molestia, desviando el tema—. Mañana tenemos una prueba y eso se ve largo…— señaló el folleto con desagrado y ella sonrió.

El silencio reinó unos minutos. Pero era un silencio cómodo. De esos que incluso alivian el alma. Quería saber las razones de eso que le dijo, claramente, y que desvió después, pero, por unos segundos, Lucy lo pensó: así estaba mejor.

— Sí. Claro. Tienes razón.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

La calidez que produjo el encuentro entre miradas y la comprensión transmitidas a través de sus mutuas sonrisas, hicieron que Lucy sintiera algo de pena por Sting. Éste estuvo toda la tarde detrás de ella, debería dejarlo descansar. Después de todo, no era tan malo ni molestoso como le pareció momentos atrás.

— No. No es necesario— le guiñó un ojo, y se volteó nuevamente—. Te veo mañana, Sting. Gracias. Yo…— suspiró, mientras empezaba a caminar—. _Yo también_.

Él la observó hipnotizado durante varios segundos. Su figura prácticamente danzaba con cada paso que daba, era irremediablemente hermosa. Y pensar que hacía un rato la tenía pegada a su cuerpo, degustando la dulzura de sus labios rojizos… y…

— ¡Oe, rubia!

Comenzó a seguir la toda velocidad, algo desesperado. Su presa estaba escapando.

— ¡Tengo calor otra vez! ¿Me das otro beso?, eh, digo, ¿quieres otro helado?

Ella rió casi nerviosamente y se giró a gran velocidad, elevando su puño como si estuviera lista para emplear una gran fuerza bruta. Porque sí. Sting era mucho más lindo, tierno, agradable, o lo que sea que fuera… bien_ calladito_.

— Podemos continuar lo que empezamos, en tu casa si—

El golpe le dio de lleno en el rostro. Hubiera sido preferible que se conformara con el beso anterior, y que dejara de parlotear como idiota. Definitivamente, ese muchacho no sabía cuándo guardar silencio.

Lucy volvió a emprender marcha, luego de sonreírle a un rubio tendido en el piso.

— Sting. Sólo cállate.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**!Aye, Sir!**

Bueno, últimamente he estado buscando desesperadamente un StingxLucy de este tipo, o mucho más _hot,_ para leer y matar el tiempo. Pero casi no hay! Digo, yo amo el NaLu, pero a veces me gusta variar. Y es que este rubio es taaan sexy. No me lo imagino con otra que no fuera Lucy, aunque no hayan cruzado ni media palabra. Me encantan. Simple.

Pero, bueno. ¿Les gustó?

Si fue así, tómense aunque sea un minutito para dejarme un comentario. Lo valoraría mucho, de verdad. Y si no les agradó, si fue un insulto para la literatura, pues... !también háganmelo saber! Necesito crecer en lo que me gusta hacer. Todo tipo de críticas ayudan en algo.

Gracias por leer.

Un beso.

**¿Reviews?**

**PD: **Sí, que te roben tu helado es lo peor que puede pasar. Compadezco a Lucy, aunque la envidio en cierto modo, y ¿cómo no? Es Sting después de todo. En mi opinión debe de estar _mejor_ que cientos de helados.


End file.
